googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Nayuta Ito/The World's Saladdest Number
Croutonillion has 2067 steps. Or some people can say 2068 because the last definition ( 10^{3X+3} ) is under the step 2067. I will write saladder number. My goal is 3000 steps. Start with a number three: Let function C(n) C(n)= \underbrace{C(n-1) \uparrow\uparrow\cdots\uparrow\uparrow C(n-1)}_ {\underbrace{C(n-2) \uparrow\uparrow\cdots\uparrow\uparrow C(n-2)}_ {\underbrace{\cdots}_ {\underbrace{C(2) \uparrow\uparrow\cdots\uparrow\uparrow C(2)}_ {\underbrace{C(1) \uparrow\uparrow\cdots\uparrow\uparrow C(1)}_ {n}}}}} And C(1)=3 #C(X) # C^X(X) #Let function C(x,y): C(x,y)=C(x-1,C(x-1,\cdots (y times)C(x-1,y))\cdots)) #:Also, C(0,x)=C(x) #:That means C^a(a)=C(1,a) #:Calculation for number 3 is C(X,X) #Let function : C(x_1,x_2,...,x_n)=C(x_1-1,C(x_1-1,\cdots (x_2 times)C(x_1-1,x_2,...x_n))\cdots)) #:Also, C(0,anything)=C(anything) #:Calculation for number 4 is C(X,X,... (X times) ...,X) #Repeat 1-4 X times #Repeat 1-5 X times #Keep going on until the sentence becomes "Repeat 1-X X times" #Calculation for number 8 is "Set R" which is the following sentences: #:i. Repeat 1-n X times (n is the number of previous sentence) #:2i. Repeat 1-n and i X times #:3i. Repeat 1-n and i-2i X times #:And so on... #:(X+1)i. Repeat 1-n and i-Xi X times #Repeat "Set R" X times #Repeat "Set R" X^X times #Repeat "Set R" X^X^X times #Keep going on until X^X^... reaches to X\uparrow\uparrow X #Calculation for number 13 is "Set RR" which is the following sentences: #:i. Repeat "Set R" X times #:2i. Repeat "Set R" X^X times #:3i. Repeat "Set R" X^X^X times #:And so on... #:Xi. Repeat "Set R" X\uparrow\uparrow X times #Calculation for number 14 is "Set RRR" which is the following sentences: #:i. Repeat "Set RR" X times #:2i. Repeat "Set RR" X^X times #:3i. Repeat "Set RR" X^X^X times #:And so on... #:Xi. Repeat "Set RR" X\uparrow\uparrow X times #Calculation for number 15 is "Set R^X" and R^k is the following sentences: #:i. Repeat "Set R^(k-1)" X times #:2i. Repeat "Set R^(k-1)" X^X times #:3i. Repeat "Set R^(k-1)" X^X^X times #:And so on... #:Xi. Repeat "Set R^(k-1)" X\uparrow\uparrow X times #:And definition for k=1 is written on number 8. #Calculation for number 16 is "Set R^R" which is the following sentences: #:i. Repeat "Set R^1" X times #:2i. Repeat "Set R^2" X^X times #:3i. Repeat "Set R^3" X^X^X times #:And so on... #:Xi. Repeat "Set R^X" X\uparrow\uparrow X times #Repeat "Set R^R" X times #Repeat "Set R^R" X^X times #Calculation for number 19 is "Set R^(R+X)" and R^(R+k) is the following sentences: #:i. Repeat "Set R^(R+k-1)" X times #:2i. Repeat "Set R^(R+k-1)" X^X times #:3i. Repeat "Set R^(R+k-1)" X^X^X times #:And so on... #:Xi. Repeat "Set R^(R+k-1)" X\uparrow\uparrow X times #Calculation for number 20 is "Set R^2R", the rule is written on #21. #:It looks like ordinal. Yes, it is. #Calculation for number 22 is "Set R^(XR)" and R^(kR) is the following sentences: #:i. Repeat "Set R^((k-1)R+1)" X times #:2i. Repeat "Set R^((k-1)R+2)" X^X times #:3i. Repeat "Set R^((k-1)R+3)" X^X^X times #:And so on... #:Xi. Repeat "Set R^((k-1)R+k)" X\uparrow\uparrow X times #"Set R^R^2",which is equal to R^(XR) #Repeat 1-22 X times #Repeat 1-23 X\uparrow ^X X times #Repeat 1-24 X\rightarrow X\rightarrow X\rightarrow X times #"Set R\uparrow\uparrow R ", which R can be counted like ordinal omega. #"Set R\uparrow^3 R " #"Set R\uparrow^4 R " #:I will go chaos from now # X\uparrow ^X X # X\rightarrow _X X #Repeat 1-30 X times #Repeat 1-31 X^X times #Keep going on until "Repeat 1-X N times" (N is polynomial of X that should follow this pattern) #BEEF{X,X,... (X times) ...,X,X} #Repeat 34 X times #Repeat 35 X times #Keep going on until "Repeat X X times" Category:Blog posts